A Diabetes in Pregnancy Center has been established in order to a) devise more rational treatment programs for the management of diabetes in pregnancy; b) elucidate the factors in pregnancy that render gestation a diabetogenic experience; c) gain new insights into determinants of congenital anomalies; d) establish optimum programs for defining maturation of the feto-placental unit and diminishing perinatal losses; 3) attempt to correlate intrauterine environment and obstetric history with metabolic and psychobiological behavior during childhood; and f) delineate predictive indices in the offspring of the diabetic mother which could have relevance for the eventual development of clinical diabetes and the potentiality for intervention to influence that prognosis more favorably. Work in all these areas has been initiated and appropriate observations are being secured.